


枪花

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bullet Play, Fuck Or Die, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Revenge Sex, Russian Roulette
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 速摸
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 5





	枪花

事情不应该是这样发展的——至少本不应该。一切都乱了套，当那个混蛋把枪管含进了嘴里之后。  
9mm口径，撞击式枪机，五个弹槽里还剩四发子弹，枪口甚至还在微微冒烟。杀无生才用它爆了一个人的头，毫无疑问也能立刻让眼前这个聪明的大脑四分五裂。  
受制于人的小混球楚楚可怜。他正思索要留多少时间给对方酝酿遗言，就见凛雪鸦暗示性地舔了枪身，然后把枪管整根吞进了口腔。  
这是一个值得载入史册的壮举，因为所有的事情就是自这一刻起如缺少齿轮的钟表般无可挽回地走向了混乱。回过神时，他发现自己正着魔地盯着那张给枪管做着深喉的嘴，如同蟒蛇盯上垂死的羚羊。太浪费了，他控制不住地想，那样精巧的喉舌，本可以有更有意思的用途；并且忽然分不清自己是想要狠狠操进去，还是深深吻住它。  
夹克右边第二个口袋里还剩一枚两角五分的硬币，他烦躁地想。就再多留他一个小时，然后他要让这张恼人的嘴永远闭上。  
杀无生行动向来果决，拔枪的动作也同样。枪身脱出时凛雪鸦小小地惊呼了一声，嘴唇因此不设防地张开，舌尖牵连着几道暧昧的银丝吐出，软弱搭在下唇上，仿佛在诱惑他人来掠夺。做诱饵总是要付出代价的。杀无生的索取太激烈，他的舌尖已被咬得渗了血；待撕咬平复成厮磨，如幼兽急于寻找抚慰，便狡猾地收回，将另一人的舌头钓进了嘴里。  
凛雪鸦满意回抱住上钩的大鱼，毫不在乎是自己正被猎物压在身下。在他的口腔里他们都尝到了火药味，浓重的、暴烈的、甘美的——同性爱一样。什么爱恨，什么理智，在这一刻统统不重要，臣服于情欲的人类无限退化，他们只是相连的两块肉，在遵循最原始的本能而已。  
而罪魁祸首还在挑逗他的神经。“如果我表现得好一点，”他甜蜜地怂恿，“你会留我一命吗？”  
杀无生抵住他的额头，状似亲昵：“看你表现。”  
他们一边互相爱抚，一边试图逼迫对方先投降，这是战争、是侵略，谁都不会指望彼此太舒服。还是太仓促，就连凛雪鸦自己也没想到有朝一日竟会和仇敌滚到一起。杀无生看起来还是对他下面更感兴趣一点，从脱下的衣服里搜刮出半瓶液体，不管先前作何用途，现在它被大手大脚地挤进了手心。那液体还没来得及捂热，就粗暴地送进他的身体里，他冻得一激灵，稍稍躲避了下，被认为是抗拒，随即遭到最严酷的刑讯。  
杀无生一边不紧不慢地撩拨，一边审问：“你用这里进入过多少男人女人？”  
他咬唇不答，那里便受了促狭的捉弄，令他难耐地泄出一丝呻吟。“没关系，反正接下来你用不到这里。”这时候杀无生又罢手了，故意冷落前面，转而专心开拓起后方。穴中软肉随着手指的入侵热辣辣地搏动，贪婪谄媚地吮吸进犯者，渴望被另一个人的欲望喂饱。  
“还有这里，又被多少人使用过？”  
凛雪鸦喘了一声，抓起那只手送进深处。  
“可它还记得你……”

没有人能拒绝这样的邀请。

美人如花这个比喻同花一样不保鲜，一次惊艳，两次过时，三次烂俗。如果要杀无生来形容，美人该如枪炮——听上去只比鲜花好那么一点——精密、强悍，且随时有回火的危险。  
至少不会顷刻腐朽。  
他曾无数次说出这句至理名言——通常是在大开杀戒的前夕。恭维有时并不那么管用，尤其当有人正光溜溜地躺在腰下、并用一把柯尔特左轮直指自己的眉心时。  
这把枪一度被踢到一边，埋进散乱纠缠的衣物里，如今被一双白净的、一看就不长于杀人放火的手端持着，稳稳停在他额前。杀无生熟悉这把枪就像熟悉自己的生命。他更熟悉这双手，前不久还搭在他背后，随着顶弄的节奏无力地垂落，任他捏在手心里按揉；再往前一点，他曾手把手握着它们扣下扳机，创下他杀手生涯中首例人体描边记录。  
都是因为那时候他在发抖，他想，而且手心一定被汗浸透了。就和现在一样。“西蒙·海亚也不能一边打滑一边开枪。”他耐心地说，“来，深呼吸，然后瞄准。我教过你的，对不对？”  
他的语气很诚恳，和越发膨胀的欲望一样诚恳。这要归因于人极易受到危险的引诱，而错把肾上腺素当做快感。凛雪鸦无端产生一种被戏弄的感觉，仿佛自己是一只隔着拖鞋咬主人脚趾的小猫，比起威慑，更像撒娇。  
“陪我玩个游戏。”他轻巧道，弹匣一卸一装，三粒子弹叮当落下。隔着枪身看来的目光很专注，带点探究，仿佛在凝视情人带来的意外之喜。  
他把枪口转了个向。  
俄罗斯转盘，很俗套，几乎和枪花的比喻一样俗套，他该想到的——也许凛雪鸦不是个合格的枪手，却一定会是名忠实的赌徒。  
“为表诚意，我先来。”他望进黑洞洞的枪眼，不知在想什么，也许在等杀无生阻止他，也许在飞快地盘算，更也许只是好奇死神的其中一个化身会不会是左轮手枪的形状，随后往下一扣——  
嗒。轮空。  
“看来运气女神还是眷顾我的。”他狡黠地一笑，“现在，到你了。”  
杀无生觉得有趣。凛雪鸦离死亡太远，远到忘记生命对他们根本无足轻重，只有不常和死神讨价还价的人才会天真地攥着两张空头支票当做筹码。他口中的赌博在亡命徒眼中只能算情趣，一点血腥、一点赌注、一点禁忌，为眼前唾手可得的肉体平添一分性感。他慢条斯理地把子弹捡起来，一颗一颗喂进那个肉洞，像为空腔置入新的弹匣；然后缓缓抽动，像磨合一支新枪。  
凛雪鸦的呼吸滞住了。冷硬的金属颗粒物贴着他体内的粘膜滚动，强行加入他们之间，他能清晰地描摹出弹头的形状，令他又是痛苦又是欢愉地呻吟起来。有一粒——也许两粒——掉了进去，被一下下顶入更敏感的深处，他腿根一紧，不由自主地夹住了杀无生的腰；而双手又开始颤抖，几乎握不住枪柄。  
“拿出来！”  
可惜虚张声势的猫叫没有任何说服力。杀无生开始觉得，倘若他能一直保持乖巧可爱，那让生活就此陷入混乱也没什么不好。十指交缠中，不知是哪根歹毒的食指先摸到扳机——嗒——又是轮空，然后就着他的手掉转枪口。  
三发。最多还剩一发，就会有一颗脑袋炸成空中的一团血雾。杀无生贴心地捂住了他的眼睛。  
“是你定下的规则。”他低语，故意让吐息贴着耳根滑过，“现在，到你了。”  
手掌覆盖下的瞳孔急剧涣散。  
嗒。  
一只白色小鸟欢快地弹出，啄上他的眉心。


End file.
